Corazon de Hielo
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Como todos saben los shinigamis son mucho ams viejos de lo que aparentan, pero eso no los excusa de los cambios en sus cuerpos, en especial al pequeño capitan del decimo escucadron. Poco a Toshiro se va confundiendo mas con respecto a la puvertad, pero por suerte esta ichigo para guiarlo, que clase relacion surgira de esto?


_**HOLA!**_

_**Bueno antes de que me maten por estar subiendo un fic en ves de actualisar los que tengo** pendientes..._Este lo escribi hace mucho, es solo que no tube oportunidad de terminarlo en la otra pagina que lo subi (amor yaoi) por problemas de clave y cuenta, asi que solo lo subire de nuevo aqui en fanfiction y esta ves si lo terminare.

Bueno resumen:

Como todos saben los shinigamis son mucho ams viejos de lo que aparentan, pero eso no los excusa de los cambios en sus cuerpos, en especial al pequeño capitan del decimo escucadron. Poco a Toshiro se va confundiendo mas con respecto a la puvertad, pero por suerte esta ichigo para guiarlo, que clase relacion surgira de esto?

* * *

_**Corazón de Hielo**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Era un día soleado en la corte de los espíritus puros, en la oficina del décimo escuadrón, en el sofá una mujer de cabello claro y un muy buen cuerpo, su nombre Rangiku Matsumoto dormía plácidamente, mientras en el escritorio del fondo un chico, por no decir niño, de unos 14 años de edad con el pelo blanco, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos color verde claro, que le daba un aspecto realmente adorable y lindo, su nombre Toshiro Hitsugaya Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón:

-Zzzzz Capitán Zzzzz-en la cien del alvino se dibujo un pequeña vena-Zzzzz Capitán mas duro Zzzzz-Otra vena un poco mas grande-ZZZZ HA CAPITAN! ZZZZ

Cuando Matsumoto se despertó la atmósfera estaba realmente fría

-Mmmm...Taicho...-decía la mujer mientras se estiraba-Oaiho...-la verdad el sentido del tiempo de la mujer era todo un desastre, tomando en cuenta que eran las 3 de la tarde...

-Matsumoto-dijo con su típico tono serio y frió-que estabas soñando?

-¿Nani?!-a la mujer se le pusieron los ojos como platos ya que su sueño, el cual se sobre entiende lo que estaba soñando-Sabe que taicho, acabo de recordar que Renji me pidió que fuera a ayudarle con los preparativos de algo...-Y dicho esto emprendió la retirada, dejando a su capitán algo molesto

-_"Esa Matsumoto, tendré que empezar a tener cuidado con ella"-_pensaba nuestro lindo capitán_-"No sea que llegue el día que en una misión intente violarme"-_No sabia la razón; pero últimamente empezaba a notar cosas raras en si mismo, en mas de una ocasión se había descubierto a si mismo mirando a sus compañeros de una manera diferente, casi que se los comía con la mirada, por suerte para el, no lo habían descubierto en esas; y mucho mas preocupante aun, solo lo hacia con sus compañeros de su mismo genero, solo con los hombres, ni una sola ves a una chica o a una mujer-_"¿Que pasara con migo?...No se mucho de esto, pero, ¿no se supone que los hombres deben fijarse en las chicas?...Ademas que... "_

_ -_He, Toshiro!-Ese saludo lo saco de sus pensamientos, ademas que le molesto que no se refirieran a el con un poco mas de respeto

-¿Que quieres Kurosaki?

-Te e dicho que me llames Ichigo, si yo te llamo por tu nombre es justo que tu me llames por el mio...Ademas ¿como supiste que era yo?

-Eres la única persona que me llama por ni nombre, y NO te he dado permiso de que tu me llames por el mio

-Ok ok...-Empezó Ichigo divertido-...esta mas que claro que quieres que te llame Shiro-Chan-Ante estas palabras, se arrodillo frente al escritorio del pequeño capitán, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano

-N-NO!-Toshiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la cercanía del shinigami sustituto, era extraño pero nunca se había fijado mucho en este, sus facciones tan varoniles, sus ojos cafés tan penetrantes y su pelo, sobre todo su pelo, de ese color tan llamativo, igual que el suyo:

-_"Su cabello luce tan bien despeinado, luce tan suave"_-Inconscientemente estiro su mano asta tocar el cabello naranja de Ichigo, si que era suave y sedoso, disfruto acariciándolo por un rato. Mientras, el peli naranja disfrutaba de la inesperada caricia por parte su superior, era la primera ves en mucho tiempo que alguien lo acariciaba de esa manera, desde la muerte de su madre, a los pocos segundos cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor del gesto cariñoso

-Eres muy bueno en esto...-susurro de manera casi inaudible, pero no lo suficiente para que el capitán lo escuchara

-Gracias-no pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus labios, era la primera ves que experimentaba esos sentimientos asía alguien, se parecía un poco a lo que sentía asía su abuela o asía Hinamori, pero estos eran mas profundos. Antes de darse cuenta, Ichigo ya estaba dormido sobre su escritorio-No puedo creer lo vago que eres...Ichigo

Sin mas se levanto de su silla, alzo al ahora dormido peli naranja en sus brazos y lo acomodo en el sofá donde asta ase un rato Matsumoto dormía placida mente

-"_Dormido se ve tan...Guapo"-_Se sorprendió al a ver pensado de esa manera de su compañero de batallas, noto que, solo un poco, se podía apreciar el muy bien formado pecho del pelinaranja, la tentación pudo mas que el, y poso su mano sobre este, notando el calor que este desprendía,de nuevo inconscientemente, empezó a acariciar el pecho del shinigami sustituto subiendo por su cuerpo para acariciar un poco una de sus mejillas, ante el contacto Ichigo movió su cara en dirección a la mano de Toshiro, buscando intensificar el contacto. De repente el capitán noto un reiatsu conocido acercándose

-TAICHO!-era Matsumoto que volvía muy contenta

-SHHHHHH!-Le callo su superior con un dedo en la boca, dándole a entender que no hiciera ningún ruido,

-Taicho-empezó a decir Matsumoto con una mano junto a su boca y en susurro-Le tengo una sorpresa!

-¿Sabes lo molesto que es hablar en susurro?-Le pregunto sarcásticamente Toshiro a su teniente con su típico tono frió, luego de sacarla de la oficina, casi que jalándola de la oreja

-Hay pues a mi me parece muy divertido, es casi como si planeáramos una travesura...-La mirada asesina que le devolvió su capitán le paso inadvertida-Bueno a lo que vine, vera la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis decidimos realizar una-

-Fiesta

-Y de entre tantas ideas surgió el problema de que tema trataría la fiesta así que decidimos-

-Ni pienses en que voy a asistir a una de sus fiestas, la ultima termino en desastre y sin salón de eventos

-Hay pero ni siquiera me a dejado decirle el tema de la fiesta...

-Apuesto lo que sea a que se les ocurrió alguna ridícula idea como una pijamada

-HAAA? ¿Como lo supo?-La mujer se sorprendió de sobre manera

-¿En serio se les ocurrió una piyamada?-pregunto el capitán del décimo escuadrón con una gota de sudor bajándole por la cabeza

-Pero apuesto a que ni se imagina donde la aremos...-dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo-Ya que luego de nuestra ultima fiesta, nos quedamos sin salón de eventos

-Me importa muy poco, ya que no iré-Dijo con su característico tono frió-Con tal de que no se les ocurriera la grandiosa idea a de hacerla en casa de Byakuya-Agrego asiendo una pequeña broma, cosa rara en el, pero por alguna razón desconocida estaba de muy buen humor (Yo: si una razón con pelo naranja y un cuerpo endemoniada mente sexy)

-¿!QUEEEE!? El capitán tiene poderes para leer la mente?

-En serio-decía con una calma e ira contenida pero con un puño en alto temblando le-En serio...se les ocurrió...hacer...una fiesta...EN CASA DE BYAKUYA!-al darse cuenta del grito que dio, se apresuro a ver por la puerta de la oficina que Ichigo no se allá despertado, pero nada el peli naranja parecía un tronco y sus ronquidos, pues ni se diga

-Neee, ojala el capitán se preocupara así por mi descanso...-se quejo la mujer de grandes encantos, con un tono de toda una victima

-Con la única diferencia que tu te duermes de borracha y de paso en horas de trabajo

-Ajaja el capitán es tan simpático...pero en serio capitán mañana le traeré la tarjeta con todos los detalles y condiciones de la fiesta

Sin mas la mujer se retiro dejando a su pobre capitán con mas estrés del que debe tener un niño de su edad, aparente; luego de calmarse un poco se encamino a su oficina, al entrar se encontró con Ichigo durmiendo en el suelo

-_"Seras torpe"_-pensó divertido-_"Lo mejor sera que lo despierte ya se ase tarde"..._He Ichigo despierta Ichigo!-Por mas que le moviera el hombro este no despertaba-DESPIERTA ICHIGO!-Ante el gran grito Ichigo se levanto de golpe, casi como si hubieran dado un tiro al aire

-Tan simpático como siempre Toshiro-dijo sarcásticamente frotándose un poco los ojos

-Lo se-Dijo divertido el peli blanco con una sonrisa en los labios-¿Que tanto me miras?-le pregunto extrañado al ver la forma en que Ichigo le miraba, una manera rara como si estuviese mirando lo mas entretenido del mundo

-Es que...-Comenzó a decir el pelinaranja totalmente embelesado-disculpa por lo que te voy a decir pero...tienes una sonrisa muy linda, y te ves muy guapo cuando lo ases...Deberías hacerlo mas seguido

-ES que...que...-No sabia que decir ante tal elogio, no era la primera ves que le decían lo lindo que es, pero nunca antes con esa mirada tan profunda y, que en cierta forma, le embobaba todo el cerebro-Yo yo no...

-Bueno, ya es tarde así que es mejor que me baya a dormir

-Seras vago-le respondió el niño cuando ya se había calmado-Si te acabas de levantar

-Es que últimamente hemos tenido mas trabajo del habitual-Dijo en tono cansado-desde que me uní al 13vo escuadrón como teniente, pues me a costado mucho acostumbrarme a todo este trabajo, ademas de que no se porque algunos capitanes parecen odiarme, con Ukitake, Kyouraku y Unohana me llevo bien, con kenpachi no se si me aprecia o solo me quiere matar, pero Byakuya, Soi Fong y asta con el viejo Yamamoto siempre que los saludo me dirigen una mirada realmente asesina

-_"Con solo oírlo hablar de ellos entiendo el porque"_...Y no se te a ocurrido que el echo de que te odien sea que a todos los llamas por su nombre y ni siquiera los llamas capitán o mayor o tan solo con un poco mas de respeto

-No veo cual sea el problema-Respondió luego de analizar por unos segundos las palabras del niño

-Eres increíble-Dijo con una gota en la cien

-Bueno de todas formas no me caería mal un descanso o una ayuda

Luego de charlar por un rato mas,Ichigo se despidió con un gesto de la mano para luego dirigirse al cuartel del decimotercero escuadrón; dejando a Toshiro algo pensativo

-Puede que tenga razón-se decía a si mismo en voz alta mientras ordenaba el papeleo-Es nuevo y de una ves lo poden en el puesto de teniente...Puede...Que la fiesta de Matsumoto no sea tan mala idea...Siempre y cuando Byakuya no la despedace-Bromeo justo antes de acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano como siempre, tenia un sentido del tiempo muy bueno ademas de que no era capas de dormir asta mas de las nueve de la mañana, solo se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensó en su conversación de la noche anterior

-Creo que lo vigilare un poco-Se propuso-Si noto que de verdad le cuesta, lo invitare a la fiesta y, tal ves, le pediré a la teniente Nanao que le ayude, se lo diría a Matsumoto, pero no quiero que el termine igual que ella, borracho y vago-Se levanto con la intención de ir al baño a asearse, pero al entrar al baño, se dio cuenta de un pequeño problema que asía un tiempo sufría, últimamente siempre que se despertaba podía sentir y ver que su entrepierna, su pene, se ponía duro y se levantaba-¿Pero que rayos me esta pasando?

Luego de que se le pasara la confusión, se baño y arreglo para dirigirse a su oficina y dejarle a Matsumoto una nota que decía:

_ "Matsumoto, hoy tengo cosas que hacer así que tendré que dejarte a cargo, como siempre no bebas, no duermas, NO le digas a Hinamori que te acompañe a beber, que ya se vas a hacer de todas formas ¬¬..."_

Cuando termino de escribirla, registro la oficina sacando todas las botellas de sake que su teniente tenia escondidas por todo el cuartel, las vació todas y tiro, dejo la nota debajo de una botella bacía que conservo.

-_"Si la dejo sola la ignorara"-_Cuando termino todo se dirigió a al cuartel general del 13vo escuadrón, al llegar a la entrada su plan de pasar sin ser detectado se fue al diablo

-HE! Shiro-Chan-Le saludo el capitán y jefe de ese cuartel Jushiro Ukitake, que de inmediato empezó a rebuscar en sus ropas sacando una cantidad de dulces bastante considerable-Aquí tiene capitán que los disfrute-Y luego de dejar el paquete en los brazos del niño se retiro

-Es increíble lo despreocupado que es-Se dijo a si mismo mientras sacaba un dulce de limón y se lo comía; se guardo la bolsa de dulces y con un shumpo desapareció, para reaparecer luego frente a la oficina-_"Veamos como ase Ichigo su trabajo"_

Entreabrió un poco la puerta y rebusco con la miraba al peli naranja, lo encontró sentado en el escritorio del capitán, estaba muy concentro leyendo una hojas que tenia en la mano

-_"No parece que le baya tan mal"-_Pensó al verlo, pero unos segundo después Ichigo se frotaba el pelo con ambas manos, un claro signo de que no entendía nada; se calmo un poco y tomo otras hojas para revisarlas, paso lo mismo que con las anteriores, luego de revisar otro montón de papeles, todo el papeleo estaba dividido en dos pilas, una con un pequeño papel que decía "Terminadas, Revisadas y Firmadas", esta pila era bastante baja; en cambio, la otra era bastante mas alta con un papel que decía: "Consultar con Ukitake-San o cualquier persona que entienda lo que dice"; este ultimo hizo reír un poco a Toshiro; el niño subió al techo de la oficina y se apoyo en una gran viga de madera, lo suficiente para ocultarlo; el resto de la tarde fue bastante entretenida para el pequeño capitán, ya que mientras disfrutaba de los dulces que le dio el capitán Ukitake, podía observar a Ichigo desesperarse por lo poco que podía hacer en su trabajo

-Debí unirme al escuadrón de Kenpachi-Era lo que solía decir luego de terminar de leer los papeles. Cuando ya se terminaba la jornada de trabajo llego a la oficina el capitán Ukitake

-HE! ¿Ichigo como te fue hoy?-Pregunto alegre-Mira te traje esto para que te relajes-Y le entrego un pequeño tarro con un liquido transparente-Es para pulir la hoja de tu espada

-Ha! Gracias capitán-Le respondió-Igual que ayer, dividí el papeleo en dos y trate de ordenar todo lo que pude...

-No te preocupes Ichigo-Le respondió el capitán calmado-Intente buscar a alguien que te ayudara pero ningún teniente capacitado esta disponible

-No se preocupe capitán, poco a poco me estoy acostumbrando a todo el trabajo

-De todas formas ya se termino la jornada de hoy, mejor vete a descansar-Le sugirió su capitán de forma amable con una sonrisa

-Gracias capitán, pero primero iré a visitar a Toshiro-Al decir esto un pequeño sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas, pero Toshiro estaba demasiado alto como para notarlo, pero el capitán Ukitake si

-A que bien, tal ves el pueda ayudarte con todo

-No creo, siendo el un capitán debe tener muchas mas ocupaciones que yo-Dijo algo desanimado-así que mejor no lo molesto

-Bien de todas formas llévale esto de mi parte-y puso en las manos de Ichigo una bolsa llena de muchos mas dulces de los que le había dado al niño antes

-Ok-Y sin mas se despidió de su capitán, luego de que Ichigo ya se había alejado lo suficiente

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas planes estar hay?...Es mejor que te des prisa si quieres que Ichigo te encuentre...No querrás decepcionarlo

-Si, ya me voy-Dijo antes de retirarse sin comprender las ultimas palabras del albino mayor

Luego de caminar por unos minutos Ichigo llego al cuartel del 10vo escuadrón, entro en la oficina encontrándose con el pequeño capitán sentado en escritorio firmando un papel

-He! Toshiro que tal

-Bien bien..-Respondió ante el saludo-...¿Y a ti como te fue?

-Pues mas o menos-Respondió el pelinaranja rascándose la nuca-A si Ukitake te mando esto-Y puso sobre la mesa la bolsa llena de dulces

-Gracias-Dijo antes de sacar una paleta para comerla

-No deberías comer tantos dulces, te saldrán caries-Comento Ichigo divertido

-¿Que son caries?..-Pregunto confundido el niño-Olvídalo...Oye la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis va a organizar una fiesta en casa de Byakuya y como me habías dicho que necesitabas un descanso pensé que querrías ir...¿Que dices?

-Solo con una condición...-Dijo Ichigo guiñándole un ojo al niño, el cual se encontraba algo confundido-Solo si tu vas con migo...

-¿Y porque tendría yo que ir a una fiesta?

-Ha ya asta decimos que si quieres salir con migo...Ademas que como tu eres capitán también debes tener mucho mas trabajo que el yo tengo

-De todas formas dame tres razones validas para ir...

-Primera: tienes mucho trabajo para un niño de tu edad-Argumento el peli naranja

-Para tu información soy 5 beses mayor que tu

-Segunda: estas tan estresado que ya tienes el pelo de puras canas

-Mi pelo es blanco-Respondió el niño con una vena en la cien

-Tercera: te daré muchos dulces y te invitare a comer helado al mundo humano

-HECHO!

-"_¿A que niño no le gustan los dulces?"_

-Aquí esta la invitación que Matsumoto me dejo, !y por favor!, no me preguntes donde esta en este momento-Y dicho esto le extendió un pequeño sobre rosa con una tarjeta en interior, la cual ponía:

"_Es un honor para la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis invitar al capitán del 10vo, Shiro-Chan, la la fiesta que tendrá lugar la noche del sábado del 10 de mayo en la casa del capitán del 6vo escuadrón, la Mansión Kuchiki, lo esperamos a las 8:30 pm"_

_ -_Pero aquí dice que la invitación es para ti...-Dijo Ichigo antes de devolverle la tarjeta al niño

-Si, osea que técnicamente tu iras con migo...No se porque pero algo me dice que en esa fiesta irán solo mujeres

-Si no baya a ser que intenten violarte-Dijo divertido Ichigo-No es sano que un niño en pleno desarrollo sea acosado

-¿En pleno desarrollo?-Se pregunto en vos alta el pequeño capitán, en mas de una ocasión de habían dicho la misma frase pero no le había prestado mayor atención-¿Que es lo que quieres decir con eso?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, porfa dejen reviews


End file.
